


Котики или жизнь!

by wtfironwinter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cats, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Никогда не доверяйте пушистым и милым котикам. Слышите? Никогда.





	Котики или жизнь!

Почти все Мстители, за исключением Тони, сидели в кафе, недалеко от Башни. Место встречи было странным: обычно они заказывали еду на вынос, да и потом, почему нельзя было позвать Тони? Но Пеппер была непреклонна и молчалива, поэтому оставалось только гадать, зачем их собрали в этом месте.

— Может, нас все-таки введут в курс дела? — спросила Наташа, положив ноги на колени Клинту.

— Да, а то я чувствую себя неловко от того, что мы собрались на сабантуй без нашей гениальной принцессы, — поддакнул Сэм.

— А может, в этом все и дело? — внезапно предположил Клинт. — Может, у Тони скоро день рождения, и мы устраиваем вечеринку-сюрприз?

— У него день рождения в мае, — невозмутимо сказал Баки, не обращая внимания на взгляды в его сторону.

— Я даже знать не хочу, откуда тебе это известно, — заявила Наташа, мотнув кудрями.

Пеппер устало вздохнула.

— Почему бы вам не заткнуться и не послушать меня? — предложила она. Ее хваленая выдержка распространялась исключительно на Тони, в остальном Пеппер долго не распылялась.

— Ну, тогда раскрой нам секрет, — хмыкнул Сэм.

— В общем, так как с подачи Тони вы организованно переехали к нему, — Пеппер не скрывала степень неодобрения этой идеи, хотя, казалось бы, ей должно было быть все равно, — вы должны следовать некоторым правилам этого дома.

— А почему же сам хозяин не расскажет нам об этом? — вскинул бровь Тор.

— Потому что эти правила придумал не он, и не ему о них говорить.

Баки только хмыкнул, казалось, догадываясь обо всем и сразу. Стив уже в который раз видел такую реакцию, и ему было дико интересно, чем же конкретно она вызвана.

— В общем, Тони немного зависим от… котят, — начала Пеппер, и с каждым ее словом супергерои все больше впадали в замешательство. — Он постоянно таскает котят в Башню, и наша задача — не допустить их распространения.

— Можно поинтересоваться, почему? — спросила Наташа.

— Потому что один котенок — это плохо, но терпимо, а целая стая — это стихийное бедствие, — обрубила Пеппер. — И, поверьте мне, если дать Тони свободу действий, котята захватят Башню.

Сэм, не удержавшись, прыснул.

— Прости, просто это… ну, смешно. Котята, которые стремятся поработить мир?

Судя по тому, как сузились глаза Пеппер, смешным это было в последнюю очередь.

— Это только на вид милые и пушистые животные. На самом деле они - хладнокровные убийцы.

— Сильно же тебя жизнь потрепала, — посочувствовал Клинт.

Они еще не знали, насколько ошибались, несерьезно относясь к этой проблеме.

После того разговора прошла неделя, Мстители полным составом переехали в Башню, и каждый нет-нет, да присматривался к Тони, который никак не выдавал своего помешательства. Он, как обычно, шутил, пил, включал музыку на полную громкость, торчал в мастерской и отпускал язвительные комментарии в адрес всего живого. И никаких котят. Определенно.

Странности начались позже.

Даже по прошествии нескольких лет, у Стива был список того, что нужно посмотреть, чтобы наверстать упущенное. Каждую среду (если людям никто не угрожал) он брал соленую кукурузу и газировку и смотрел какой-нибудь фильм.

Так было и в этот раз. Набрав кучу всего, Стив, еле разбирая дорогу, шел к полюбившемуся дивану, собираясь посмотреть «Кудряшку Сью» (и надеясь, что это останется в тайне). Приземлившись на кожаную поверхность, он никак не ожидал услышать тонкое «мяу» где-то за подушками.

— Что… — удивленно пробормотал он, отставляя еду и питье и разворачиваясь.

— Мяу.

Ну, точно, звук шел с пола. Очевидно, что-то (или кто-то) забрался под диван и не мог вылезти. Неужели котенок? Неужели Пеппер была права, и Тони действительно таскал домой живность?

Наклонившись, Стив пододвинулся поближе, чтобы рассмотреть, а при случае и поймать, пушистого дезертира.

— Кыс-кыс-кыс, — пробормотал он. — Ай!

Вместо маленького пушистого комочка, которого хотелось бы целовать и гладить, на Стива прыгнул черный смерч, вцепившись ему в нос. Не очень-то это было и вежливо.

Шипя и ругаясь, Стив все-таки отцепил котенка, но поймать так и не успел - тот опрометью бросился прочь по коридору.

— Старк, — пробормотал Стив, ощупывая пострадавший нос.

— Тони, ты завел котенка? — в тот же вечер спросил Стив.

Все Мстители тут же навострили уши, наблюдая за реакцией Старка.

— С чего такие мысли? — невозмутимо спросил Тони. Ну надо же, ни один мускул не дрогнул!

— На меня сегодня из-под дивана бросился вполне настоящий котенок, расцарапав лицо. Ну и что ты на это скажешь?

Казалось, правда была за Стивом, и Тони пришлось бы признать свою котячью зависимость.

— Мда? — хмыкнул Тони. — И где же твои царапины?

Чертова регенерация.

Котячья мафия — 1, могучие Мстители — 0.

Наташа никогда не отличалась особой сентиментальностью. Поэтому и с котятами, если такие попадутся на ее пути, разговор бы вышел коротким - за шкирку и на улицу. Да, это не ее дом, но ведь Пеппер сказала, что так будет лучше. К тому же, мелкие зверушки уже напали на Стива, а значит, у них был очевидный план подорвать боевой дух Мстителей. Такого простить нельзя!

Ей нравилось в Башне. Тони продумал все до мелочей, и в итоге, в здании было все, что душа пожелает. Сэм говорил, что там было даже подпольное казино (но Наташа этому особо не верила, потому что Сэм очень любил приукрашивать). Ей нравилось, что она могла не объяснять, почему хотела бы побыть одна, а просто уходила. Ну и еще тут был шикарный кофейный аппарат. Серьезно, Наташа прожила бы без оборудованного по последнему слову спортзала, но кофе — это святое.

Комната Наташи находилась в дальнем конце коридора их «коммуналки», как она называла про себя новое обиталище команды. Комната по соседству почему-то пустовала (хотя туда вроде бы должен был заселиться Баки), и Наташа чувствовала себя более чем комфортно.

Если бы не котята. Знать врага, но не видеть его — то еще удовольствие. Нужно иметь большой запас терпения, чтобы вычислить и обезвредить.

К счастью, у Наташи этого было навалом.

В эту ночь ей не спалось. То было душно, а потом наоборот, холодно. Мерещились какие-то звуки, да еще и ужасно болели старые раны. Очевидно, что завтра на город должен был обрушиться дождь. Дурацкое состояние.

И вот, в очередной раз повернувшись на бок, Нат заметила какое-то шевеление в комнате.

— Я тебя вижу, — сурово сказала она.

В ответ на нее уставились четыре пары глаз. Похоже, количество котят увеличивалось в геометрической прогрессии.

— Даже не пытайтесь на меня напасть, — предупредила Наташа.

Котята моргнули, и сделали шаг вперед. Наташа почувствовала холодок, пробежавшись по шее. А вдруг это не обычные животные, а какие-нибудь скруллы?

Шаг, еще шаг, и вот уже четыре котенка поравнялись с кроватью.

— Пошли вон, — зашипела она.

— Мяу.

— Быстро, кому говорю.

Она собралась встать, и пинком выпихнуть котят из комнаты, как вдруг, один подорвался и прыгнул на нее.

— Я тебя…

И внезапно все прекратилось. Котенок принялся мять лапками кофту Наташи, громко мурча. К нему присоединились остальные, устраиваясь на самых ноющих местах.

— Какого… — все еще сопротивлялась Наташа, чувствуя, как слипаются глаза.

— Мяу, — уверенно, даже как-то покровительственно, сказал котенок.

— Ай, да и черт с вами, — Наташа устроилась поудобнее, положив ладонь на холку одного из котят. Это же животные. Милые и пушистые, а Стив, наверное, сам виноват.

Котячья мафия — 2, могучие Мстители — 0.

В Башне можно было объявлять военное положение. Потому что все знали о существовании котят, но никто не мог их поймать. Клинт, смеясь, прозвал их «ужасом, летящим на крыльях ночи». Шутку оценили немногие. Тор, Стив и Баки не поняли параллели, в силу скудного знания мат. части. Наташа и Тони вообще отрицали существование котят, и если даже и говорили, что они есть, то, опять же, отрицали их опасность. Лишь Сэм понял шутку и на время стал «самым-лучшим-другом-по-предотвращению-мохнатых-задниц». Над названием они еще поработают.

Пока котята осваивались, потихоньку пакостя то одному, то другому Мстителю, Клинт и Сэм вовсю готовили план по предотвращению мохнатой угрозы. Нужно было быть очень осторожными, ведь если даже Нат пала смертью храбрых, то что говорить о других?

Было принято решение ловить котят на еду, ведь это самый удобный и самый логичный способ! Недолго думая, парни положили колбасу на тарелку и стали дожидаться, пока котята выйдут из укрытия.

Не учли они только одного: это были котята Тони Старка, и кормили их самыми лучшими яствами. Что им какая-то колбаса?

Ловля на живца провалилась, но зато участились какашки, которые Сэм и Клинт находили то в своей обуви, то на подушках, а однажды даже в колчане! И это было подло, потому что теперь Клинта называли не иначе как «говняный глаз», потому что о «сюрпризе» в колчане он узнал уже после того, как выпустил стрелу в одной из битв.

В общем, бои шли не на жизнь, а на смерть, потому что в дело вмешались личные счеты.

Сэм тоже считал, что этого оставлять просто так нельзя, ведь их репутация теперь отдавала не самым приятным запахом. А кто такое потерпит? Правильно. Никто.

Они ломали головы, придумывая план по поимке котячьих задниц, веря, что рано или поздно победа будет за ними.

Сэм вернулся со свидания только под утро, чувствуя приятную ломоту в костях, и тихо пробирался по коридору. Он как-то и думать забыл о войне, которая развязалась в их «коммуналке». Поэтому точно не ожидал обнаружить трупик мышки на своей подушке, и, естественно, испугался. Это нормальная реакция нормального человека. В этом не было ничего удивительного.

— Твой писк был слышен на другом конце коридора, — сурово сказала Наташа, прислонившись о косяк.

— Эти коты, они… поубиваю их нахрен, — прошипел смущенный Сэм.

— Ты проиграл бой, солдат, — грустно констатировал Стив.

Клинту и Сэму не стоило забывать о том, что в любом мультфильме, в любой сказке и даже в жизни коты убивали птиц.

Котячья мафия — 3, могучие Мстители — 0.

Тор относился к соседству с котятами спокойнее всех. Да, они его пугали и немного раздражали, но в Асгарде были твари и похуже. Взять того же Локи, который шутки ради превращался в Грани, волшебного коня, приходящего только к самым сильным, и предлагал покатать на своей спине. Сколько раз Тор покупался на такую подлость!

Поэтому котики для него — маленькие пушистые пищалки, которые время от времени продолжали наводить свои порядки в доме.

Тор не собирался вступать с ними в войну, потому что это было, по меньшей мере, глупо, но и спускать все на тормозах тоже не входило в его планы. Поэтому он делал вид, что ничего не происходило, но держал ухо востро.

Как гласила народная мудрость: не делай добра, не получишь зла. Поэтому Тор предпочитал сохранять нейтралитет, тратя свои силы на что-то более важное. На просмотр мультиков, например. Тор очень любил эти рисованные штуки, искренне считая, что это самое лучшее, что можно было найти в Мидгарде (кроме пива, конечно же). Он с увлечением знакомился с мультипликационным миром мидгардцев, и совершенно не желал, чтобы о его «маленькой» слабости знали другие Мстители. У них было слишком странное чувство юмора, и они достали бы его своими шуточками. Тор надеялся, что его секрет так секретом и останется, но на всякий случай подпирал дверь мьёльниром. Так было безопаснее.

В очередной раз пересматривая «Май литл пони», Тор услышал, как кто-то заскребся под дверью. Настойчиво, будто пытаясь ее открыть своим щупленьким тельцем.

— Кто там? — громко спросил Тор, на всякий случай поставив мультфильм на паузу.

— Мяу.

Котята, похоже, совсем потеряли страх, выползая из своих укрытий днем. Что ж, они сами подписали себе приговор. Тор, хмыкнув, поднялся с дивана, отодвинул молот и открыл дверь, представляя, как друзья будут слагать легенды о его подвиге.

Первое, что он увидел — с десяток котят, сидевших около двери и глядевших на него снизу вверх. На первый взгляд они казались безобидными, но все уже знали их черную душу.

Тор на пару секунд оторопел - он не представлял, что их будет так много, но затем решительно поднял молот и уже приготовился низвергнуть на тварей земных свою кару божественную, когда в коридоре появился Тони.

— Так вот вы куда… — пробормотал он и поднял голову. — Тор?

Тот застыл, не представляя, как выкручиваться из подобного щекотливого положения.

— У тебя действительно есть котята? — нашелся он. Всем известно, что лучшая защита - это нападение.

Тони вскинул бровь, очевидно, обдумывая невыгодное положение, в котором оказался, в то время как пара котят шмыгнуло в комнату, а еще пара активно пытались залезть на Тони, цепляясь коготками за его штанину.

— Я думаю, мы сможем обсудить этот вопрос у тебя в комнате, — все-таки решил он и зашел внутрь, не давая Тору опомниться. Его взгляд тут же наткнулся на телевизор, на котором застыла задорно прыгающая лошадка.

— Это не то… — начал было Тор.

— Локи будет в восторге, когда в очередной свой визит к нам узнает, что его брат - фанат такой милоты, — между делом заметил Тони.

Тор вздохнул. Это была чистая победа.

— Говорят, у нас в доме появились котята?

— Врут, — пожал плечами Тони, собирая свою живность.

Пушистое зло снова победило, и с каждым разом отрыв становился все значительнее.

Котячья мафия — 4, могучие Мстители — 0.

Баки не интересовался котиками. Он и в детстве к ним относился прохладно, просто подкармливая по доброте душевной. Больше его интересовал Тони и его мастерская, куда он постоянно заглядывал по важному и не очень поводу.

Постепенно он стал замечать, что у Тони в мастерской все времяо кто-то копошился и пыхтел. И с каждым разом его подозрения крепли (особенно после того, как он переехал в спальню Тони). Котята были везде, и они постоянно требовали внимания, залезая на колении, легко царапая кожу. Тони приходил от этого в восторг, и, хоть и с первого раза котят пересчитать было сложно, Баки все равно считал, что их становилось больше.

— Где ты их находишь? — все-таки спросил он.

— Нигде, — пожал плечами Тони. — Оно само.

— Так нельзя, — аккуратно продолжил Баки. — Иначе ты не сможешь все это контролировать.

Недобрый взгляд исподлобья лучше любых слов говорил о том, что Баки сегодня ночевал в своей комнате. Кто бы мог подумать, что их первая ссора произошла из-за котов!

А когда эти пушистые убийцы исцарапали Баки, когда он выходил из душа, тот понял, что эта война была проиграна изначально.

Нельзя грубить Тони, намекая на его чрезмерную любовь к котикам.

Котячья мафия — 5, могучие Мстители — 0.

Брюс, в отличие от остальных Мстителей, в Башне почти не бывал, поэтому для него стало новостью известие о том, что Мстители проигрывали войну с котиками. Нет, он, конечно, понимал, что это безумно милые создания, но… проигрывать?

Брюс безуспешно пытался узнать, что же конкретно произошло в ту роковую неделю, пока он отсутствовал, и, как и всегда, скрупулезно структурировал полученную информацию. Он выяснил, что:

1\. По мнению Стива, котики действительно существовали, их тысячи, они злые, царапаются до крови, и, кажется, могут убить. Но в силу своей регенерации, доказать этот факт он не может (Брюс пометил его мнение как незначительное).

2\. По мнению Наташи, если котики и существовали, то никому не мешали, живя в своих уютных норках (Брюс заметил кошачью шерсть на ее плече, поэтому мнение Наташи можно было расценивать как крайне подозрительное).

3\. По мнению Клинта, котики — это вечно гадящие создания, которые родились на этот свет для того, чтобы разрушать все вокруг (Брюс уже слышал о том, что теперь новое прозвище Клинта было простым и лаконичным — «говняный глаз», поэтому его мнению можно было верить).

4\. По мнению Сэма, котики — убийцы. Он сам видел, как они убили собаку! (Опять же, до Брюса дошли слухи, что Сэм визжал как девчонка, при виде мышиного трупа, так что его мнение можно было делить на три).

5\. По мнению Тора, никаких котов не существовало вовсе. Он ничего не слышал и не видел (а также не умел врать. Его мнение расценивалось как нестабильное).

6\. По мнению Баки, коты — это не проблема. Ну и что, что их много, зато они не слонялись по опасным улицам (Брюс слушал его с немалой долей скептицизма, подозревая, что за этими словами скрывалось что-то еще).

В итоге выходило, что котики действительно существовали, вели с Мстителями войну, и каким-то образом умудрялись одерживать победу за победой. Но вживую их никто не видел (хотя насчет Тора и Наташи все еще оставались вопросы).

Оставалось узнать о происходящем от самого Тони, ведь только так можно было восстановить полную картину, выявить истину, и наконец-то посмотреть на всех этих котиков.

Тони предсказуемо нашелся в своей мастерской, лежа в окружении котиков. Очевидно, он знал о приходе Брюса, иначе зачем было неделю держать оборону, рассказывая всем, что котов не существует?

— Привет, — сказал Брюс, осторожно ступая по полу, лишь бы никого не задавить.

— Привет, бро, — хмыкнул Тони. — Я тут релаксирую.

— Ты же в курсе, что вся команда голову сломала, воюя с твоими котами, и думая о том, где ты мог их достать?

— Ну, я догадываюсь, — Тони переместил белого котенка со своей груди, потому что тот явно заигрался с реактором.

— Раскроешь секрет? — Брюс сел, и на его колени тут же заползли невесть откуда взявшиеся три котенка.

— Стивен.

— Что?

— Это все Стивен.

— Я не понимаю, — признался Брюс, пытаясь сопоставить показания Роджерса и слова Тони.

— Не кэп, а Стрэндж. Я помог ему с одни делом, он сказал: «проси, что хочешь», я ответил: «было бы круто, если бы в Башне появлялись котики по моему желанию».

— Но ве… — начал было Брюс, как вдруг над его головой открылся портал, из которого выпал котенок черепашьего окраса.

— Правда круто?

— Ох, Тони…

Эта война не закончится никогда. Потому что чем больше котиков, тем больше их сила. Мир навсегда запомнит бой, в котором пали могучие Мстители.


End file.
